Human Nature
by anticute
Summary: PostIM1. Moviesverse. Pepper has a social world outside of Tony's. It's just she also works it in within her professional life.


this fic has so many cliches that it is ridic. i got wrapped up with the idea of Pepper not having time for a personal life - which, really, is to be expected given her line of work. but i felt uncomfortable with that - everyone has someone to socialize with, in life. a very few friends, at the very least. and learns how to balance both worlds, at least a little. maybe not perfectly. thus was born this fic and an OC which i hope is not a Mary Sue, and more a vehicle for my other intentions, more for Pepper reasons than OC reasons.

also the fic involves a situation (though not necessarily the focus) that a few fics have already explored: pepper getting shot because of someone targetting tony.

HUMAN NATURE  
PostIM1. Pepper has a social world outside of Tony's. It's just she also works it in _within_ her professional life.

* * *

Pepper has a few friends - some from high school, some from college, others from previous jobs in those college years. She has always had social networking as one of her skills. Hell, she even knows the neighbor a few floors down of her building from middle school, who she only became reacquainted with because of her search for an interior decorator.

The few of her friends, however, also includes someone from Tony's particular ladyfriends.

Emily Uhm (her American name; Emiko's her Japanese birthname as given by her mother and her father's namesake in surname. Her parents wanted both of their families to be represented in her name.) is not of much consequence in the big world of Iron Man. But she is of substantial consequence to Pepper's - and likewise, for Emily.

* * *

Hours after the incident of someone's failure to harm Tony, after the incident of Pepper's success of achieving "Whatever Mr. Stark Requires" (albeit not deliberately) by being the one responsible for that someone's failure (or rather, that someone's failure to aim properly, thank goodness), Tony finds out that Pepper has a friend that lives in her apartment building. He (re)meets Emily, but does not (re)aquaint himself with her in that particular fashion.

He doesn't remember her, not that Pepper or Emily either expected him to. Frankly, they're rather grateful he doesn't. Otherwise, this encounter would be entirely and incredibly awkward than it already is. And what's more important at hand is Pepper and Pepper's well-being.

"Mr. Stark," Emily says politely, shaking his hand. She knows business - reason why Pepper and her make sense as friends because of their being in similar circles (and explains how she was relevant on Tony's radar). As a corporate lawyer, she knows business handshakes. And it may be a little formal, but the situation is strange and she's... Well. She's not thinking right. She's trying to look for order and normalcy, so sue her if you really must.

(Also, she's sure he would do more than give that flirtatious smirk - because he did, Once, but Now, things are different, since Tony Stark's return. Even if Pepper insists otherwise.

Besides, that flirtatious smirk on him isn't with the same, usual degree of charm. It's quarter-hearted and he's only doing it out of routine and he's also looking for some semblance of order and normalcy.)

"And you are...?"

"Emily. Emily Uhm. Sorry. Probably should have begun with names first. I'm the one that was on the phone with...um. Mr. Hogan."

History repeats, they say. And it stands true here, because he then says the exact same words of their first introduction. But that's where history stops.

"Korean."

"Half." Emily says with a smile.

(Not much of a smile. She can't smile. She's too worried and worried... And God, she's so worried.)

"Thanks for getting her things. I think she'd bust my balls if I did. Either that or be awkward around e because I know the contents of her underwear drawer. Though, I'm pretty sure I already know." He's rambling - something she hears sometimes when she calls Pepper during her lunch, with Tony in the background.

He stops midway - probably realizing himself; with a continued distracted glance to the hospital door, says, "You live with Potts? Don't remember her saying she had a roommate."

"Oh. No. Pepper and I live in the same apartment building, but her place is so much better than mine. Guess that's because of you," she laughs, but he doesn't, "umm...so we hang out over her place, when we can."

('When we can' - a phrase that they both use conversationally, that indicates they don't get much time to themselves. When they can, they do hang out at each other's apartments. Again, more Pepper's, because hers is nicer and cleaner. Sometimes, Pepper invites her girls along, as Emily's lost hers. And they have sleepovers as if they're teenagers again - except the topic isn't so much about crushes, school, or family, but about general life, family, significant others, and insufferable bosses. They make a game out of the last item. Pepper wins, most of the time.)

"Well. Thanks."

"Hey." Emily stops him from moving into the room.

Tony raises an eyebrow at her and looks at her impatiently.

"Pepper... Pepper would tell you and is going to tell you - when she wakes up - that you should take care of yourself."

His brow furrows.

"She and I have been friends for...for a while," Emily says. There's no need to indicate exactly how many years. It's been five, for anyone's interest, "and I care about her. A lot. So. So. I guess what I'm saying... I'm saying that she worries about you a little more than I think is necessary. She's got her own things, after all. Then again, you're Iron Man and Tony Stark, so maybe she's in the right," wonderful, she's rambling too now, "-anyway, you should take care of yourself. So when she wakes up, she'll see you in good shape. I don't want her to worry. She's got enough on her plate and she doesn't need yo-"

Tony opens his mouth, expression angry and bitter. And Emily's a little angry herself because this is all because of him, so he has no right and it isn't _fair._

"Thanks, Emily," James appears suddenly, hand on Tony's shoulder as he looks down at her.

"Hi James," Emily says shakily, tension rippling, adrenaline rush leaving a tingling in her ears.

"You know each other?"

"Yeah," James says simply and then pats Tony's shoulder, "come on. Go in. We'll be in there soon."

(Small world. During lunch, James stumbled into the same quaint cafe. They shared a table. They've met a couple of times since, in the same place, with Pepper.

It is ridiculous, but the truth is that she is quite attracted to James. But she is fairly certain James does not reciprocate in any way. And that's okay with Emily because some people suit better as friends than lovers anyway.

Or in Pepper's particular case: some people suit better as friends and lovers, Emily thinks. Insert snide look; be responded with Pepper's professionalism, that nothing has changed since his return, that they are still as they ever were before his...absence.

And Emily panics at the possibility that they won't have those kinds of conversations anymore.)

Emily tries for civility, "It was nice to mee-"

James sighs as Tony simply continues into the room, closing the door behind him soundly.

He looks back at Emily and notes as Emily breaks, eyes watering and lip biting, like she's five and not getting what she wants. She's thirty-two and she's not getting what she wants. And what she wants is all the blood in Pepper to _stay_ in Pepper.

He hastily says, unsure what to do with people and crying, "Hey. Come on. Breathe."

"I'm scared as hell." Emily allows herself to look as such, a look she hadn't wanted to reveal in front of an already unstable Tony Stark.

"Yeah," he gives a shaky, breathy sigh, "yeah, me too, Emily. Me too."

* * *

Emily used to do...well, name it, she did it. Name the number and brand of drinks. Name the drug. She's done it. And if she's being honest, she still feels the urges. Despite the times she has almost died.

It was Pepper who found her twice of the three times it happened. Prior to the forging of their friendship. Emily had a habit of leaving the front door open in her...stupors. And Pepper had the habit of coming home rather late in the night, due to her utmost dedication to the job. Pepper also had the habit of helping people.

Pepper didn't have to help her not only once, but twice. Or convince Emily those fifty thousand other times that she needed help, but that it had to be Emily's choice, or even research the best rehab centers with JARVIS' counseling. She didn't. Especially with the awkwardness that hung over them that Emily had slept with her employer and Pepper had been the one to see her the morning after.

Mainly: she thinks Pepper _did,_ because Tony was on the brink of doing some pretty dangerous things. More to do with alcohol than drugs. But each to their own vices. And each to have a Pepper, thankfully.

Pepper isn't perfect or some saint cure, though. Emily has the urges. And Tony.

Well. Tony drinks.

(One word. YouTube.)

* * *

This sort of scenario usually works itself out through clichés. As it is, Pepper does not wake up to Tony.

Half the reason for that is because James has convinced the guy to go home seeing as how Pepper is _okay_ and just needs time to heal. Tony needs to do damage control, take care of the company, because...because he just should. Of course - what that translates in Tony's head (and James expects it) is him lounging around his workshop, moping and angry at the circumstances, bots whirring around with JARVIS at the ready to pick up any call regarding Pepper. The other reason is mainly because Tony really can't stand the hospital for too long; reminds him far too much of dead parents and injured friends (Rhodey once was in a motorcycle accident. Tony was a mess.)

Pepper does not wake up to Tony. Pepper wakes up to Emily, who is much more (sort of, kind of, not really, a little more, kind of, but she isn't leaving her friend) stable to do double time at her workplace and her friend's bed. It's also more realistic.

"Hey," Emily grins as she sees her drowsily look about, "I'd call you Sleeping Beauty, but you kind of look... Well. You need some color, babe."

"...Emi?"

"That's what they call me," Emily replies brightly, with a tight smile, and begins getting up, setting aside her small book-that-wasn't-really-being-read-anyway, "You're in the hospital, just so you know - if you don't remember. I'll go get the doctor, if you're okay, and won't start pulling at the IV in a freakish dramatic bout."

Pepper blinks tiredly - understatement, actually - at her friend, "Am I ever dramatic?'

"No. But you should be. You just cheated death."

"It-" Pepper sighs and just nods, knowing the severity of the event and yes, she'll have to think about what happened - what could have happened, what it means. But, all of that is just too much to think about at the moment. For now, she ignores the dull pain and vague sensation of tightened bandages, "Technically, Tony cheated death."

"Yeah, and look where you are," Emily tries for casual, but ends up with bitterness, sharp and resentment.

Pepper furrows her brow, "Emi."

"I'm just saying, Pepper... This job is a lot scarier than it should be."

"Was scarier the first moment I entered his house," she corrects gently, "JARVIS, a spinning You, and...well. Tony. Inappropriately dressed for my boss."

Emily smiles slightly at that, knowing she should let it go. For now.

"I still stand by that you had your way with him early on," Emily tries for casual, lighthearted, "Somewhere, along the way. And then maybe one of you got amnesia and the other is just being avoidant. I suspect it's him with the amnesia and you with the avoidant."

Pepper raises an eyebrow, "What is this? A soap opera? Stop reading those," she looks pointedly at the book in Emily's hands.

Emily just grins and lifts the book, revealing the title. It isn't smut. It's-

"You read my book?" Pepper blinks.

"Sitting so primly on your nightstand. I haven't read this one yet."

"Don't you dare tell me what happens."

"It was once, Pep. Once. And I thought you had finished the book already! You're a much faster reader than I am."

"Never hurts to be cautious," Pepper sniffs as she shifts, wincing slightly at every tiny movement.

"Hey. Careful there," Emily moves to help her, "I really should go get the doctor. And call James. And JARVIS."

"JARVIS?" Pepper asks, nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Tony's screening calls, except on JARVIS' private line."

"Of course he is," Pepper sighs.

"You should be endeared by that. He made a private line, just for you."

"Please," she rolls her eyes, "Tony has several private lines. And most of them to rather questionable phone lines."

Emily concedes with a laugh and a grin before pressing a kiss to Pepper's cheek, "Alright then. Scary job. But entertaining as ever."

"The grass is always greener."

"You're a bad liar."

* * *

There was this one Saturday rainy night, a storm that was one of the many contributions to the sensationalized "California's Great Storms of 2007" news story.

Emily and Pepper sympathize with one another on a number of things. They both hate thunder, though Pepper is far less sensitive to the sound, given the cacophonic horrors she hears coming from Tony's playpen.

She remembers being curled up on Pepper's couch, her blanket tucked about her legs, a glass bowl of ice cream sitting on her lap, the cold going through the fabric of both blanket and pajama pants and numbing the skin of her thigh. Ice cream is the best during the winter because it takes a while to melt.

"There's this saying in my family," Emily said suddenly, as Pepper reentered the living room and sat on the other side of the same couch. Emily leaned forward to loosen the blanket from her legs, so they could both share it.

"Uh huh?" Pepper encouraged as she made herself comfortable, shifting the blanket to cover them both sufficiently. She reached over the top of the couch, to the side table behind to grab her phone. (Pepper knows how to balance both her personal - what little of it - and professional lives. Or at least, better than Emily.)

"There's this saying in my family. That people have 'trees' in their lives. The people they depend on. Lean on."

* * *

This isn't a narrative of Tony and Pepper. This is a narration of Pepper and Co.

Pepper keeps a lot more people than just Tony grounded with her existence. And because Pepper deserves a girlfriend. And Emily...is just thankful for Pepper.

More than.


End file.
